


There’s More Than One Way to Skin a Cat

by riveting



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveting/pseuds/riveting
Summary: 8 times the members come home to Minho on 4 legs and not 172cm tall.





	There’s More Than One Way to Skin a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. honestly? it's [canon](https://twitter.com/mintho1025/status/1090413698437378050?s=21)

**Chan**

Throughout all of his sleep-deprived and coffee-free life, there are many lessons Chan has learned. He knows exactly two things, however: 1) sleep deprivation and coffee deprivation aren't supposed to go together, except Chan is half-robot, 1/4 Australian and only 1/4 human, and 2) people don't just _turn_ into cats. So when Minho tries to explain to him over breakfast that it was him scratching at Chan's studio window at midnight—"It was _snowing_ , you bitch," he snaps as he munches on his eggs—Chan blankly stares at him with the most puzzled look Minho has seen him wear yet, and after a lot of minutes of staring, Chan decides, "I should've known. I’d never seen a cat with so much anger."

Minho throws him a sausage.

(Late at night just before Minho falls asleep in his human body, Chan bends down to his ear to whisper, "So is it, gonna like, be a thing? I'm heading to the studio and I don't want anybody to freak out and if you could let me know when you're gonna turn that'd be gre—"

Shushing him with a finger, Minho answers, "Chill, I was just messing with you.")

 

**Woojin**

Unfortunately for Chan and fortunately for Minho, messing with the members only gets slightly addicting.

Woojin has always been the most helpful one out of the bunch. It's kind of humiliating, really. Once, Minho needed a new pair of sweatpants for practice because he forgot all of his at the laundry, and Woojin was the only one adult enough to call up another trainee at the dorm and ask him to drop a pair of his at the dance studio.

"It's fine, my friends are cool," Woojin said airily that time. Those friends were cut from debut lineup the next month. Minho had never felt shittier.

Today, however, Woojin isn't so self-assured. He's been standing in the same corner of the room for far too long, eyes wide and shaking, voice faltering when he says, "Oh my god... Minho was sleeping in that bed."

"Woojin, sweet sweet Woojin," Minho coos, but it just comes out as a condescending _meow_.  

In the morning, Woojin gathers all 9 members in the living room and makes Minho explain himself. It's not like Minho hasn't prepared, so he just cracks a familiar laugh while he distributes his very thorough 10-page _Guide to Me by Me in Collaboration with Me,_ complete with diagrams and pictures and a 200-word abstract in Comic Sans for people like Hyunjin and Jeongin who are already topping Minho's _Most Likely to Step On Me While in Cat Form_ list.

 

**Changbin**

Ask anyone who's met Changbin once, and they'll say, he's cool, didn't talk much, kinda intimidating. Ask anyone who's met Changbin _again_ , and they'll tell you he paid for their coffee. It shouldn't be surprising at all, really, when, upon the sight of Minho lapping at his cup, Changbin just takes a single look, sighs wordlessly, and leaves the room only to come back with a cup of milk and a bowl of cat food.

"Here, kitty kitty," he says, offering Minho his food. Minho scowls at the pet name and scratches both of Changbin's palms. "Jeez, okay, hyung."

As soon as he's walking on two legs, Minho runs to Changbin's room to ask if he's been keeping the supplies in case of emergency. Changbin sneers at him. "Of course, I take care of the people around me, what did you take me for, _a monster_?"

 

**Hyunjin**

The first time Hyunjin comes home to a cat in his bed, he holds it down to a staring contest. He doesn't break eye contact until Minho surprises him by jumping on his stomach, making him sneeze. "I'm _allergic_ , what the fuck, cat!" Hyunjin screeches, holding the cat awkwardly with his elbows sticking out, away from his chest. Which brings us to this moment: the second time Hyunjin comes home to a cat in his bed, he carries it into his lap, gives little strokes under its chin, and as it purrs, says, "Now _I'm_ the only main dancer in the group."

Minho bites his his hand and Hyunjin is bed-ridden from a stuffy nose for three days straight.

 

**Jisung**

Jisung closes the door behind him with the force of a tired rookie idol who returns from the studio just as the sun rises. It’s what Jisung does: do more because he never thinks he’s done enough.

When he turns around and spots Minho curled up at the end of the living room sofa, he immediately cries an extended _awwwwwwwwwwww_ , crouching down to meet him at eye level. The cat continues sleeping, undisturbed even as Jisung tries to pick it up and cradles it in his arms.

The next day, Jisung finds Minho stepping out of the bathroom in all his 172-cm-tall glory and his mouth puckers in that way that makes his cheeks look like small water balloons. Minho’s yet to judge if Jisung’s visibly disappointed look is a thing he should be expecting every time he turns human, or if he should abort the mission of toying with Jisung’s feelings altogether. Again, it’s what Jisung does: be so transparent for everyone to see.

Hours later during a 10-minute bathroom break at the practice studio, Jisung snuggles close to Minho and quietly says, "I like you like this too but at least I’m taller than you when you have four legs and a tail."

 

**Felix**

This is the type of person Felix is: always assuming the best in people. Felix catches one look at Minho and immediately laughs, because the sight of a black cat destroying your best friend's school notebooks is so _hilarious_. "Oh my god," Felix wheezes. "Gosh, Seungmin!" he shouts at the door. Minho, even as a cat, cowers at the name. "Seungmin, come here!"

 

**Seungmin**

"Minho-hyung, if that's you playing pranks, I swear I'll throw up on your new sneakers." Seungmin cocks a head at him, threatening. Minho abruptly stops chewing on his English homework.

Kim Seungmin, Minho slowly realises, _really_ isn't a cat person.

 

**Jeongin**

Jeongin, how should Minho put this, reminds Minho of his younger self, kind of. And because Minho’s got nothing to hide, he told him this, to which Jeongin replied, “Yeah, yeah, I get it, like you, but if God chose an updated software version.”

He’s always at school, which is kind of a bummer when the mornings are slower for those at the dorm, but Minho should’ve expected how it would play out. Surprising Jeongin as he comes back from a rather harsh feedback session with his vocal trainer, letting him pat you on the head, nuzzling at his feet, and then: "Hi, Minho-hyung. Eh? I guess it’s not that much of a difference since I still tower over you either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i'm so sorry for this mess and the terrible lack of plot  
> 2\. comments are cherished forever ♥


End file.
